


It's Time to Light the Lights

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, muppets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse, a fuzziness, a mouth that can't kiss, a sleazy little shrimp and a man in the balcony who hates Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Light the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnpromptcake table prompt "animal"

It wasn't the fuzzy mouth, or the wild-eyed look, or the pig's unwelcome perspectives on cross-species love.  It was the heckling. 

"You learn to ignore zem, okaaay?" said Pépe, who was surprisingly non-judgmental.

"I'll try," Dean said through [enormous teeth](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/File:Animal_bluebackground.jpg). "Find the countercurse?" he asked Sam.

[Sam](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sam02.jpg) glared down at him, large bald head, thick eyebrows and hooked beak barely counteracting the feathers.

"It'd be a lot easier if you'd stop that incessant drumming."

"You call that maintaining a relationship?  I've had closer bonds with my dentures!" snarled the fat one on the left in the balcony.

"Statler, you're _dead_!!"


End file.
